ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ignacia Concordia
This is Galvatream's character, do not use without permission. Ignacia Concordia is one of the first Elemental Masters of Fire, born hundreds of years before Ray or Kai. She is responsible for banishing Ochukras the Serpent to the Never-Realm. She is the wife of Terran Blake and is Kai's, Ray's and Cole's great ancestor. She is the founder of the Elemental Knights. History: Early Life: Ignacia was born several hundred years before Aspheera's attempted overthrowing of King Mambo the Fifth. She was born in Highland to the previous Elemental Master of Fire and an unknown mother. She would discover her Elemental Powers at the age of seven where her father would proceed to train her to harness the Fire in her heart. She would soon leave her home village and proceed to travel around Ninjago, meeting others like her and making new friends. In the village of Stiix, she met her future husband, The Elemental Master of Earth: Terran Blake. She would soon encounter Kaneshiro Garmadon and became good friends with him. She would be called upon to aid in the fight against Ochukras the Serpent when he attempted to turn Ninjago into a land of the living dead. She would end up banishing him to the Never-Realm. Late Life: Several years after the banishment of Ochukras, she would be called once more by Kaneshiro to form the Elemental Knights who would act his own elite force in the fight to protect Ninjago. She would find four others, The Elemental Master of Water, Metal, Wind and Terran who would form the Knights. She would aid in the fight against The Molten Army during their first attempted invasion. At some point after the Elemental Knights had disbanded, she and Terran were married and had two unnamed children who inherited their elements. Legacy: Ignacia's legacy would include the creation of a town named after her where two of her descendants would come to call home. Personality: Much like her element, Ignacia is fiery and hotheaded. Like the fire that burns in her heart, she is stubborn and determined. She is caring to those who know her. Those who earn her loyalty never regret it. She can, at times, be impatient and loves to take charge whenever the chance is provided. Appearance: Ignacia has reddish brown hair tided into a ponytail with two small strands covering either side of her face. She has amber eyes and fair skin. Her outfit is composed of a red tunic with amber highlighting and maroon battle armour. Her body is lean and tall, and acrobatic. Weapons: Ignacia tends to favour the katana in combat, often wielding two of these prized blades at once. She has been known to wield other weapons such as a Nin'jo or Sai. Trivia: * She is named after Ignacia, the town that Kai and Nya grew up in. * Ignacia means fiery in Spanish. * Concordia means peace. * She is Kai and Nya's great ancestor. Gallery Ignacia Concordia.png|Ignacia Concordia Appearance #1 Ignacia's armour.png|Ignacia Condordia in her battle armour Ignacia's Nin'jo.png|Ignacia's Nin'jo Ignacia's katana.png|Ignacia's Katana Ignacia Concordia human.png|Ignacia Concordia Appearance #2 Elemental Knight Ignacia Concordia.png|Elemental Knight Outfit Category:Fan Characters Category:Elemental Masters Category:Masters of Fire Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Galvatream's Characters Category:Galvatream's universe Category:Highland Inhabitants